Rehabilitation
by TheBiggestShipperOfThemAll
Summary: When Santana is spilt from her mother due to violation of Article 5, she is sent to the Girls Reformatory and Rehabilitation Center of California. She meets Brittany, who had been trapped there already for 3 years. Will love blossom where it is forbidden? Loosely based on the novel Article 5 by Kristen Simmons. Brittana relationship, Quinntana, Pezberry and Pucktana friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here you guys go! This is my new story that I am going to be writing! I am loosely basing this story off of Kristen Simmons' novel, Article 5 First off I highly recommend that you read it. It is a great novel that I truly enjoyed. If you're a fan of dystopian novels, definitely read it, because it's great. Secondly, when I say loosely, I mean loosely. There will be no mention of characters in the book. The only thing that you will really know from the book is the setting, how she is taken to the reformatory, as well as some of the stuff from the reformatory. You will also recognize that she is taken in for violation of article 5. So don't expect too much with that part. I really enjoyed the world Kristen created and thought that it'd be a great world to make a Brittana story in. So without further ado, I present to you Rehabilitation. **

* * *

I slammed my fist on the table and cursed quietly under my breath as my sleeping mother jumped a little in her sleep. She works herself thin, trying to provide for herself and I. As much as I would love to work, I'm still in school and can't until I'm at least 18. Our country has become a mess after the latest world war. Everyone is practically broke and live on rations from our government. My mother is what they call one of the "lucky" ones. She worked for a company that was, thankfully, not shut down by the government during the war and is still up and running. She still has her job and is able to give us a little more than what others around me have.

"Hey, you ok?" Puck puts his hand on my shoulder while asking the question. Puck's full name is Noah Puckerman and he and I have been best friends since Middle School. He sees right through my "Top Bitch" attitude and is able to read me like a book. Puck was also my first kiss, and boyfriend, but that ended pretty soon because we were more like brother and sister to each other. Fortunately he and I had been assigned partners for the essay board project about the 5 articles.

"Yeah, Puck, just a little frustrated on this essay. Damn Articles are hard to write about." I nudge into his shoulder and continue writing. I wasn't lying, they really were hard to write about, but I was the better writer of us two so I volunteered to do the essay while Puck is doing the artsy stuff. The articles were tacked on the Constitution after the war ended, since there was complete chaos. The government thought they'd be able to control us. Our bill of rights were also taken away, as well as many of the other basic rights given to us in the Constitution. I am really not a fan of the articles, especially since I am technically a violation of the 5th. The 5th Article states that no children shall be had out of wedlock. Unfortunately, My father knocked up my mom and left her with a promise that he'd marry her. Even thinking about the articles made me beyond frustrated with him.

Puck was just about to respond when there was a knock at our front door. I nodded slightly to him, telling him to stay where he was. I walked swiftly to the door and opened it to two FBR agents. The FBR are basically our militia. They find article violators and take them into custody. Puck and I like to call the the Moral Militia.

"Hello," says one of the agents who's uniform is labeled Hudson. The man was very tall, and stood kind of awkwardly next to skinny asian man by his side. "we are looking for a Maribel Lopez, does she live here?"

I nod slightly opening my mouth to answer. "Yes, she's asleep in the living room, would you like me to grab her for you?"

"No." Interrupts the other officer, who's uniform reads Chang. "We can get her ourselves." Hudson pushes past me and into our living room, where my mom is asleep. He then grabs her by one of her shoulders and lifts her up, shaking her awake. "Maribel Lopez," begins Chang, "You are under arrest for violation of article 5."

"What? No!" I scream, storming towards the man. "You can't take her, she's the only family I have!" I watch my mother struggle in the hands of the two men who violently grope her arms.

"Obviously!" Laughs Hudson. "Thats why you're an article 5."

The words hit me hard and next thing I know, I'm seeing red. I go up to the tall man and lash my nails out against his face. I feel a satisfying pang of adrenaline when I see the blood running from the wounds. I shove him backwards as hard as he can and deliver another punch to her jaw. I can feel Puck trying to pull me off of him, but I just shrug him off and go back on the attack. I am beating him pretty good until there is a searing white hot pain on the back of my thighs that causes me to collapse. Hudson then takes the chance to take a strike at my face, landing one on my eye. I tumble backwards from the impact only to fall into Chang's arms. He pulls my arms behind my back and handcuffs them tightly into place. I heard nothing but white noise as Chang leads me outside to the van where there is a crowd of people watching our house intently. I barley hear Pucks cries from behind me as I wait for whats next. For his skinny appearance, Chang is very strong. He picks me up and tosses me into the back of the van without an effort. I land on my back, unable to get up.

I spent what seems like hours tumbling in the back of the FBR van. The van is white and has absolutely nothing in the back, so it's constantly causing to tumble about and always land on a hard, uncomfortable metal. It really took way too much time to figure out how to get my self standing up. I pushed my back against the side of the van and used my legs to push myself into an upright position. Once I am up I walk wobbly over to where there is a small window that is used for communication.

"Where are we going?" I shout out him. Chang just stares at the road ignoring me and my loud protesting. "Where are we fucking going?" I shout even louder into his ear. He just turns his head and looks me in the eye, then turns his focus back to the road, where he continues ignoring me. "You know what Chang, I could do this all fucking day. If you would just tell me where the fuck we are going, I would lay off you asshole." I scream at him, kicking at where the back of his seat would be.

Chang is silent for a few minutes as I scream profanities and threats at him while he drives. He shows no sign of answering so soon enough I groan loudly and stand in the middle of the van, muttering curses and threats.

I am so focused on what I am saying that I don't see his grip on the wheel tightening. He turns the vehicle left to right so many times that it sends me spiraling into the walls of the van more times than I can count. A few I the times I landing hard on my head. Once he stops, I throw up all over myself as my vision begins to fuzz. I can hear Chang mutter under his breath as I loose my consciousness.

* * *

When I wake up, I am in a fairly short line of girls, next to a pretty blonde girl dressed practically in rags. I prop my self up as well as I can, looking at my attire. I can see myself covered in an orange substance that looks disgusting. I look over to the blonde next to me. "Where the hell am I?" I ask

"Oh hey, sleeping beauty woke up." She starts. I can already tell that I won't like her. "If you must know, we are waiting to go to the 'Rehab Center'. Can I ask why you have puke on your shirt?" She asks, adding air quotes around Rehab Center. "Also, what article are you?" She asks.

"Uhm... Article 5," I answer cautiously. "and I hit my head a few times on the ride here I guess." She throws her head back laughing.

"Oh thats great!" She cheers. "Your mom is a slut! Woo I was right, I need to collect my winnings from Tina. Also, you smell awful."

"Yes, because I can sure help how I smell right now." I growl. "And my mom is not a slut."

"Sure of course. It's called not puking all over yourself. Aim for the ground next time." She states calmly. "And you know if you keep telling yourself that you'll probably grow up to be just like her."

I shake my head, ready to give her a comeback before one of the militia men speaks up, ordering us to get in the bus. Guards come to accompany every girl in line, hoisting them up onto their feet. I can see that guard helping me is still Chang.

"This is your fucking fault." I spit at him.

He doesn't answer and just keeps moving, pushing me onto the bus like all the other guards. Once he sits me next to the blonde, then bends over near my ear.

"If you don't watch your mouth," he whispers. "you'll be real sorry in the reformatory."

I grumble in response and kick my leg out, successfully making contact with his leg. Chang pulls out the metal baton, and slashes me across the face.

"That's just the start, Lopez." He states, then walks calmly off the bus. I look around to see all the other girls staring at me. I can feel the metallic blood dripping down my cheek and onto my clothes. I sigh loudly and settle into my seat next to the blonde.

"You're kind of bleeding" The blonde girl states obviously as the silence stops and girls begin talking to each other.

"Yeah I kind of realized" I grumble lowly.

"What's that slut? I can't hear you over the stench of whore." She replies, smirking. "You might want to try to clean that up."

"With what hands, Blondie?" I nearly shout at her.

"The ones behind your back." She says smoothly, putting her hands up for show. "Oh wait, you're cuffed aren't you? Damn, did you try to fuck the officer?"

I shake my head at her, letting her know that I am not going to answer that question, and she just grins.

"You know, I kind of like you." She begins, "You remind me of myself." She continues talking, like I actually cared. I just tried my best to tune her out and try to prepare myself for what is to come.

"Hello, slut?" I hear as I come back to the real world. "What's your name, I've asked you twice already."

"It's Santana." I answer. "What's it to you?"

"Well, as amusing as it is to call you slut and have you actually respond, I get bored easily so it's not as entertaining as it was." She has her smirk on again. " My names Quinn by the way." She sticks out her hand as if she was trying to shake mine, but then pulled it back quickly, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Well, ok Quinn, as great as it is to talk to someone I would rather be alone right now because this reformatory shi-" My sentence is cut off by a speaker asking us all to exit the bus as quickly as possible. Orders also stated that if anyone falls out of line they will be punished in front of the whole Reformatory. I look nervously at Quinn, who gives me a curt nod and then pushes me up to get off the bus.

* * *

**Ok, well I hope you enjoyed the story! I think I am going to keep it T for now, but I may change it to M later for maturer themes. Please follow and review. And keep in mind, the more feedback you give me, the better the story will become!**


	2. Chapter 2

The small group of girls is pushed into the building. I am up towards the front with Quinn since we were sitting near the front of the bus. From the outside, the building looks more like a prison rather than a "Rehabilitation Center". There is an eight foot tall fence with barbed wire at the top, and the scarce population of windows are all reinforced by steel bars. There is also, upon further inspection, many guards roaming at large distances from each other. The building was also a gloom, gray color, which didn't really help with the whole "rehab" idea they had going on here.

I turned my head to see Quinn's reaction to the place. She give me a raised eyebrow and a slight shrug but offers no other reassurance. As I open my mouth to say something, a guard prods me harshly in the back, telling me to keep quiet. I mumble a whatever under my breath and push through the front door of the building, and if the outside already wasn't bad enough, the inside doubled it's depression-inducing abilities. I turn my head to Quinn once again.

"Wow this place sure is cheerful, don't you agree?" I say, quiet audibly, to her. She opens her mouth, but I don't get to hear her response.

"You, Mexican girl!" I hear a booming, feminine voice exclaiming over the crowd. I turn my head on the snap and look up to the women that spoke. She was tall, at least 6 foot, and was dressed in a black knee length skirt with a matching blazer and a light blue dressy shirt underneath. She also sported an unfriendly scowl, with her dark black eyes not doing any good to comfort either.

"It's actually Latina." I say daringly as the rest of the crowd falls into a hush. I saw that I had immediately struck a nerve with her. Her face scrunched, if possible, even tighter into her scowl and her face began to redden.

"Shouldn't matter, considering we don't discriminate when it comes to punishment." She states bluntly. I hear a couple guards in the back snickering. "Why don't just come up here, sweetheart?" She asks. However, it wasn't really a question, more like a command. So I took a step towards the stage she was standing at and moved towards it as the crowd parted. I made my way up to the stage, and kept my head high, to show that I was not afraid of this women.

As I stepped onto the stage, I saw a kind of shimmer go through her eyes.

"What's this?" She says, grabbing my arm tightly and turning me to the side so the group can see my cuffed hands. "What crimes have you already done?" She asks, still with her rock hard grip on my arm. I shrug my shoulders and stare at her right in her eyes.

"Well certainly you must know, they wouldn't have put you in these unless you were a criminal." She says, her voice laced with venom. I shrug once more, and watch her motion to a guard standing at the stairs that lead up to the stage. He comes up to the stage and hands her one of the metal batons. She does some whispering with him and then I watch him run off to talk with another guard, and come running back to talk with her again. She nods curtly and then comes back to me. She lifts the baton and rubs it down the uninjured side of my face.

"Well listen, Santana, I don't know how things work at whatever criminal institute you used to live at, but that's not how things are going to work here." She coos a little too sweetly, as she unlocks my handcuffs and throws them to the ground. "Now, assault of a FBR agent is a serious offense and you're lucky you were only put here. But, we will see that you get punishment as fit." Before I see it coming, she yanks me forward and pushes me to the ground. I turn quickly onto my back, but only to be met with a kick to the eye. She extracts the baton into full length and slashes me along my chin bone. I can feel the blood come splurting out once more. I groan and roll my head back to avoid another lash when I met a sadistic pair of blue eyes. Well, not really sadistic, they were filled with pity more than anything, but they were very beautiful and captivating. I felt like I could drown in them and I almost forgot I was literally being beaten to a pulp.

I was taken from my thoughts as a rough stomp met with my stomach. I doubled over and rolled onto my side.

"Please!" I gasped between breaths. "No more!"

My vision became blurred and all I heard was ringing as the women straightened up and went back to the podium she was standing at. I sat there for what I think was a couple minutes before I was lifted by a pair of gently arms.

"Santana," says an annoyingly loud voice. "You need to listen to me or you'll pass out. Just focus all your energy on listening to me." I nod as well as I can.

"My name is Rachel Berry, and I'll be your roommate here. As of right now I am taking you back to our room. When we get there you should really change into your uniform because if you aren't to classes on time, you will get another punishment and I would really prefer if that didn't happen. Also I thought you might need some food so I went ahead and took the liberty of having the kitchen make you a heavier snack. Being Mrs. Sylvester's head student advisor has its perks, I guess."

"Wait," I fumble around with my words, "You a-are that w-w-witches l-i-i-itle r-rat?"

"Santana keep your voice down." She chastises. "But yes, basically that's what I am."

"You're not going to let me get away with anything are you?" I think out loud.

"Don't count on it. I intend to-"

"Jes-s-sus you talk a-a lot." I cut her off mid sentence. "How m-much long-ger to the r-r-room?"

"We are hear actually, I'll go grab some wet towels to help with your blood. Your uniform is on the table. Go ahead and put that on, you've stopped bleeding by now. I'll be back in the minute." She speaks and then leaves me to change in the room.

The uniform is a classic school girl uniform. There is a light blue, collared, dress shirt with a dark blue vest. There is also a dark and light blue plaid skirt to go with it. I slip the skirt on with ease, but my muscles cry out in pain as I attempt to lift the shirt over my head. I assume I was struggling for quiet a long time, because by the time Rachel came back it still wasn't on.

"Oh!" She exclaims upon walking in the door. "Uhmm...here...let me help you with that." Normally I would refuse such an offer but at the moment I didn't even care. I was so tired and out of it that I couldn't even think straight. However, my thoughts kept going back to those blue eyes. I couldn't get them out of my head.

Rachel begins to wipe the blood off my face with the wet towels she brought back. The gash from the bus ride was hard to get off, since it had been there longer than the newly inflicted one.

"I think these actually might need stitches." States Rachel, observing the deepness and size of the two gashes. "Here follow me." She commands, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. It turns out that the nurses office is conveniently close to our "Master Suite" as Rachel refers to it. Once we arrive there, Rachel is dismissed as the nurse informs her and I that I do, in fact, need stitches and quiet a good amount.

"Now, Santana, I am going to put 8 on the wound on you cheek and about 12 on the other. Since they are on your face, more stitches will result in less of a scar."

I nod and let her go to work. Apparently she didn't have any numbing gels or sprays so every time she inserted the needle I felt a new white hot pain. I tried my best not to squirm but it was pretty hard, and ended up giving up after the first few.

However, she does finish fairly quickly and is able to walk me to my next class. We walked in during the middle of the class, so all eyes were on me as the two adults talked. The woman teacher nodded and then spoke out to the class in a monotone voice.

"Class, this is Santana who is just joining us today. Please make her feel at home." The girls in the class all give an quiet hi and then get back to their work. "Santana have a seat next to Quinn." He points out Quinn, even though I already knew her.

I laugh to myself as I make my way back to where she was sitting. It was amusing to me that I had to sit next to her.

"Look who's still alive." Quinn whispers to me as I sit down.

"Back and better than ever." I joke back with her still whispering. "So what did I miss?"

"Well," she starts, "as of this moment we are having a lecture on the importance of the five articles and why they keep order among us. In first period you missed the manners lecture and you sit next to some girl named Brittany."

"Brittany." I repeat her name back to myself. It's a pretty name.

"What was that?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I respond, pretending to focus my attention back towards the lecture and pulling myself into a dreamscape where I dreamed, once again, of those eyes.

"Lopez." I hear an annoyed Quinn state. "Wake up. Time for third period."

"I don't know where I am going." I state bluntly, annoying Quinn even more.

"You and I have all the same classes." She says. "Rachel told me." I notice a special look in her eyes as she mentions Rachel. They just lit up. I keep a mental note in my mind for later but shake it off for the moment.

"Ok..." I draw out. "So where are we off to next?"

"Behavioral Correction class." Quinn all but groans, taking off down the hallway leaving me to follow.

"This is so ridiculous. It's not like we are criminals or anything." I complain to her.

"You are." She corrects. "I am not."

"Ok so I stood up for my family and safety. Big whoop." I state, shrugging. "Besides, I barely even landed a punch on him. Just a nice kick to the nuts."

Quinn laughs at that one and leads us into our next class room. We are the first ones in the room.

"Hello what are your names?" asks a rather unenthusiastic teacher.

"Quinn Fabray." Says Quinn.

"Second row back, middle desk." says the teacher. "What about you?"

"Santana Lopez." I say, watching Quinn move to her desk and silently hoping I get placed there too.

"Last row all the way to the left." I groan inwardly and grab a pencil off the teachers desk, then make my way to my new seat. Students begin to file into the class room, taking their spots on at each two seat desk. I begin to doodle on mine, hoping whoever I am sat with doesn't really mind. I am dragged once again into my fantasy world, letting my brain think about whatever it wants to.

"Hello?" I hear a gently voice call, which snaps me back into reality. I look up, uninterested, only to be met with those same, brilliant, blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right guys. So obviously this third chapter has taken a lot longer than it should have to be finished. The main reason is that school has started as well as soccer and stuff so I've been extremely busy. I've tried and tried to find time to write this but it hasn't happened until now. So I'll try my best to get the next chapter done and stuff but keep in mind that it may be awhile. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be super long, I promise.**

As I met the gorgeous blue eyes my jaw practically dropped. They were the same engaging eyes that I had met when taking my punishment earlier.

"Hi!" says a in a beautiful, bubbly voice. "Welcome to earth! Glad your back." She laughs. "My name is Brittany. What's yours?"

"Uu-uu-hh-h-h." I stumble around with my words.

"Wow." She says grinning. "Mrs. Slyvester really did hit you hard."

"Y-yeah." I smile back, snapping out of my funk. "My name is Santana."

The blonde stops for a moments time and looks, quite obviously, like she is thinking before she responds

"Oh! You sit next to me in Manners!" The smile on her face has to be more than a mile wide, and I am so captured by it that I don't even notice her gesturing for me to sit down. I catch Quinn snickering at me out of the corner of my eye, which helps me pull myself together and sit down in the least awkward way possible.

Before I have the chance to say something else to Brittany, our new "teacher" shouts that class is about to start, which pulls her attention away from me and onto the teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Schuester. Welcome to behavioral correction class." He struts up and down the aisle ways of the classroom, his tightly fitted vest was way beyond distracting and his hair slightly reminded me of Ramen Noodles.

"Now you all are most likely here because your mothers were the neighborhood bicycle," Mr. Schuester starts, "everyone wanted to take a spin."

I was now gripping my pencil a little too tightly. My knuckles were beginning to grow white, and Brittany noticed too. She placed her hand on mine, then proceeded to remove the pencil from my grip. My stomach fluttered a little bit at the gesture, and I smiled back at her to let her know that I appreciate it.

"Santana." Mr. Schuester calls out from the front of the classroom. "Since you were playing oh-so-close attention to what I was talking about, why don't you let me know what the first lesson of your stay here is going to be."

I glare at him for a few seconds before responding.

"Our first lesson of our rather uneventful stay here is going to be an informative course of how not to be a slut." I spit at him

"That's pretty good, Santana." He says, my name slipping out of his mouth laced with venom as he clapped his hands to seem like he was applauding me. "But, we would rather you say 'how to not sell yourself' than the term slut. By the way, I have many ways to make your stay eventful if you like." He states, nodding his head towards the guard standing in the frame of the door.

I groan inwardly and drag out through the entire rest of the class, begging for it to be over. When the bell rang, Brittany stopped me in my haste to exit the room.

"Hey." She greets sweetly. "Do you have lunch next?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. Let me ask Quinn."

"Quinn?" She questions.

"Yeah." I respond. "She's a friend that I met on the bus, she's been helping me out a bit."

She nods and I stride over to a grinning Quinn.

"Hey," I start, "do I have lunch next?"

"You totally like her." Quinn states bluntly.

"No, I don't Quinn. Answer the question please." I almost beg.

"Santana's got a crush, Santana's got a crush!" Quinn chants in a sing-songy tone that makes me want to puke.

"No, shut up. Please Quinn, I am begging you. Do I have lunch next." I ask

"I will only tell you if you admit it." She states.

"Fine." I groan. "Yes, I like her. Now will you please answer the question?"

"Yes. And I am sitting with you."

"Yeah, sure whatever!" I say running off to go talk again with Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I got a pretty nice amount of reviews on the last chapter so I figured I get right to work on this chapter. Hope you enjoy 3 As promised, I made this one a bit longer. **

Before I even knew what was happening, Brittany was leading me out of Mr. Schuester's classroom by my hand, and Quinn close behind on our tail. When I had told Brittany that we had the same lunch together, she had been ecstatic. She cheered rather loudly and jumped into my arms, squeezing me with a force that I didn't know she had in her. Quinn blatantly laughed behind us, but Brittany didn't care. She just grabbed my hand and basically skipped out of the classroom with me, forcing Quinn to snap out of her amusement and catch up with us.

"Okay," begins Brittany as we walk down the hallway that she says leads to the lunchroom, "Your going to love the people I sit with, I can just tell."

We walk at a quick pace that lets me know that Brittany is excited. I don't mind, even though her legs are much longer than mine and I struggle to keep up with her. Her excitement is beyond cute so it makes it that much better just to be put through the struggle.

"Alright," Brittany says as she leads us to a table into the overcrowded lunchroom that was basically a sea of blue, "guys, this is Santana and Quinn. They are new here so I figured they could sit with us."

I take a glance around the occupied seats of the table to see if I could recognize anyone. There was a bigger, African American girl, an Asian girl who was a little on the smaller side, and then there was the infamous Rachel Berry. I gave her a small, curt nod and then turned to face Quinn, who was practically drooling all over herself while staring at Rachel. I jabbed my elbow at her ribcage, and then laughed, motioning at her to sit down.

As we sat down, the African American girl extended her hand so that we could shake.

"Hi!" she says, grinning. "My name is Mercedes Jones. Girl, I saw what you did up there when Mrs. Sylvester was going to punish you, and I just wanted to say that I don't think I've seen anybody do anything close to that ever. I mean, did you see the look on her face? She was basically mortified! It was great."

I smile and respond with a small yeah. It was not something that I was proud of, I would have much rather have the whole school not see it. But I guess that's just history.

The Asian girl then extends her hand to me, introducing herself as Tina Cohen-Chang with a small stutter. I grin at her, and say hello and since she didn't seem all too comfortable with introducing herself in the first place, I just began to emerge myself into other conversations.

After listening to Quinn and Rachel talk about how Broadway basically ruled their childhoods before they banned singing and music for a good 5 minutes, I began to down myself into my own thoughts. Thoughts that were mostly about Brittany and her bubbly personality, beautiful eyes and overall breathtaking _everything._ I was so immersed that I didn't notice Brittany waving her hand in front of my eyes, trying to grab my attention.

"Santana!" Says Brittany. "You haven't even touched your food and it's been sitting there for almost 20 minutes."

I look down at the table below and notice a tray of poorly prepared fake meat, mushy vegetables and some sort of fruit Jell-o with all the fruit turned brown.

"Eh." I grunt, looking down at the plate. "It doesn't exactly look appetizing." I say trying to make up an excuse that didn't make me sound like some psycho freak for thinking about Brittany for so long.

"Uh-huh sure." Teases a grinning Quinn who then proceeds to elbow me in the ribs. "That's exactly why you haven't even looked at it, because you've been too busy drooling over that wall over there.

The rest of the group laughs, and I unconsciously wipe my mouth to see if I was, in fact, drool. To my surprise, there actually was a little tried spit on my mouth.

"The wall's a nice color." I say, trying to find an excuse that works, only to realize that I didn't do that great.

The whole tables laughs and I can feel my cheeks redden and heat up. I groan and then pick up my fork so I can shove some food in my face and avoid questions.

"So," Rachel pushes, "who were you thinking about?"

"No one, hobbit." I shoot back, but immediately feel bad about the insult because of all she's done from me today. Quinn also tries to make me feel bad about it by kicking my ankle, and hard. "Sorry.." I mutter, then bend down to rub my ankle.

"No it's cool." She responds.

"People like you are generally protective when it comes to feelings." Brittany all but blurts out.

"People like me?" I question.

"Yeah." She says. "The ones that are really tough, brave, stubborn, and maybe a little bitchy on the outside, but on the inside they are really the ones who care the most. That's why they build up these big walls, so that they can keep everyone who could hurt them out."

"I-uh." I stutter. "You think I'm a bitch?" I ask.

"Oh you definitely are." Interjects Quinn.

Brittany giggles, and then begins to talk. "No. I know who you really are. Being a bitch is your fake exterior. You're probably a real big softy on the inside."

I open my mouth to talk, but then close it after nothing decides to come out. I just simply nod instead.

I can't help but think about how quickly she figured me out. Faster than Puck, who has been my best friend since a young age.

_Oh god Puck_.

I can't help but wonder what's happening with him. God it's been less than a day and I miss him to death.

I excuse myself from the table and speed walk to the restroom, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions.

_God I miss my mom._

_I miss Puck too. _

_Why do I have this sudden attraction to Brittany? I haven't even had any remote attraction to any other girl ever. _

_How long do I have to stay in this hell hole?_

I turned on the sink, placed my cupped hands under the water and splashed my face multiple times before backing up against the wall and burying my face into my hands and crying.

_What if the government finds out that I like Brittany? God I would be screwed. _

So many what-if's ran through my head like a hurricane of thoughts before I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I didn't even bother to lift my head until I felt a set of arms wrap around my neck. Naturally, I wrap my arms around the girl's waist and pull her closer.

"Oh Santana." I hear a soft whisper of a voice, which I soon recognize as Brittany. "I know it's hard, honey. It will get better I promise."

"I miss her so much Britt." I say, muffled into her shoulder, not even caring that I called her a nickname only after know her for less than a day.

"Who?" Brittany asks softly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no." I say. "It's okay. M-my mom. Before I came in today, they took her away for violation of article 5. I never really trusted anyone but her, except Puck. I didn't even know my dad. Oh my god I don't know what going to happen to her, an-and-and."

"Calm down, San." Says Brittany while she smoothly rubs her hand through my hair. "Listen, really. I know it's hard. I went through it too. I came here when I was 14."

"How old are you now?" I interrupt.

"17." She says. "When I came here, my mom was taken away from me too. It was awful. They took her away for the violation of article 3."

_Article 3? That's the one that says Man or women may have no relations with one of the same sex. Her mom was a.. Lesbian?_

"I remember how violent the FBR agents were." She continues. "They basically kicked down the door to my mother's house. I was thrown into a corner by one of the agents, since I was trying to protect her. They literally beat her until she was unconscious. I haven't seen her since."

I look up for the first time. She has a faint trail of tears leading down her cheeks. I hug her even tighter than I thought possible.

"Britt, I-" I begin

"Well, well." I hear the venom-coated voice of Mrs. Sylvester before I actually see her. "I can't believe I've caught you corrupting one of our best students."

Mrs. Sylvester looks me up and down, noticing my bloodshot eyes, before speaking again. "Ms. Lopez, are you doing drugs on the reformatory property?"

"What?!" I exclaim, surprise of the accusation. "No, I-"

"Nope. There's no denying it. Brittany just came in here to stop you, but she was too late."

"No! That's not what-"

"Guards!" yells Mrs. Sylvester. "Get in here this instant."

Four guards come rushing in and follow Mrs. Sylvester's orders to restrain me. I am able to put up a pretty decent fight. I land a few punches to a couple of guard's faces. I am going strong until I feel the red-hot pain of the metal baton on my face while two guards grab my arms and handcuff them. I am able to catch a quick glimpse of Brittany, who has stationed herself in the corner of the bathroom, and is sobbing pretty uncontrollably.

The guards carry me out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria and stop on Mrs. Sylvester's orders.

"This, students," Mrs. Sylvester shouts, "is what a criminal looks like."

I kick my legs out and make contact with one the guards shins a couple times before he smacks me across the face. I still struggle after that, as I am carried down a couple hallways and through a pair of double doors labeled "Medical Center."

After a couple more hallways through the medical ward, we finally make it to the room they where looking for, where they sit me down on a squeaky metal table, and hand cuff one of my legs to it.

"You know, doing illegal stuff here results in very severe punishment. "

"I didn't do drugs." I say, my voice still strong.

"Wrong." She states bluntly, and shuffles to the corner of the room where she pulls out a large syringe needle.

She motions for the guards and next thing I know there is a searing pain in my arm. Then I can't move. Everything hurts.

I think the guards are holding me, I don't know. I can't feel anything, but from what I can see, I am moving.

Next thing I know, I am in a very dark room, and there is a helmet placed on my head. At least, I think there is.

All of sudden, there is a vision on the screen. I see Brittany, still crying in the bathroom. Then, I see two guards enter, and they begin to beat her without warning. There's blood all over, and her high pitch screams echo through my mind. After two or three minutes of brutal beating, the guards leave, and Brittany lays till of the ground, sitting in a pool of her own blood.

She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. _She'd dead_.

Then, there's an image of my mom, then Puck, then Quinn, and then even Rachel.

And they all die. Right in front of my eyes. Over and Over again. The worst part is that it happens in a different way each time.

**Ok, so I think the next chapter may be in Brittany's perspective. Does that sound good? **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK WOW I AM JUST SO HAPPY. **

**I only have one less review than I do favorites (which is only 11, but hey. I am extremely happy.) SOOOOO. I figured I'd answer some reviewers this chapter. **

**Snixx243: I do have that planned, but not very soon.**

**Allilurks: Glad you like it! And I agree, I think that making Sue a bitch goes perfectly with this story, as I can sometimes see it in her character on the actual show. **

**Now to be quite honest, I don't really have that much of a plan, but in my visions, I saw a good portion of the story being in the dentation center, as well as a good portion breaking out. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, this chapter is going to be in Brittany's perspective! Yeah! But it's short again so yeah. That sucks. **

It's seemed like months since I've seen Santana, when in reality, it's only been five days. _Five days of hell._ Every day that's passed has been the same as me listening to the tick of the clock at the end of our lectures. I've been begging someone, whether it by god or Mrs. Sylvester, I don't really know. I just want her out. The people who come out of those punishments don't come back stable at all, or don't even come out at all. The last girl who made it out went for less than two days without trying to make a suicide attempt. I can't have Santana go down like that, not that I think she will. I've just seen some of the strongest people I know turned into complete messes after that torture.

I just want her back so I can hear her laugh, or stare at the smile she gives me when she catches me staring. I know I had only known her for a day, but I can't lose her now. Not after everything this hellhole has put me through. They finally did one thing right, they gave me Santana. And I don't want them to fuck that up.

Rachel snaps me back into focus when I realize that we are in lunch.

_Jesus. Day six is going fast. _

"Brittany, I know you're worried, but I need you to focus." Rachel says in her know it all attitude. "We are talking about something important here."

"You know what Rachel," I say, finally snapping, "you've been nothing but rude and inconsiderate to me, even thought you know that I'm struggling. You could at least show me a little empathy."

"Sympathy." Rachel corrects.

"Yeah whatever." I say, storming off to the bathroom before I feel the tears on my face.

I spend less than two minutes in the bathroom before I hear someone come into the bathroom.

"Go away Rachel, I don't want to listen to you." I say quietly.

"It's uhh, Quinn actually." Says Quinn, nervously

"Oh." I mutter.

"Listen," she starts, "Rachel is way out of line."

"Did she send you here to apologize for her?" I ask. "Because I won't accept if it's coming from you. No offense."

"None taken." She states. "And no, I didn't come here to apologize for her. I came, because I know how hard it is for you. I know that you like her."

"You-u-u w-wh-wha-what?" I sputter, shocked that Quinn knew.

"Yeah, um…" Quinn starts, "You don't exactly make is subtle. And San doesn't either."

I'm crying harder than I was before. Not only was I missing the one person that I think I may be in love with, but I was committing a illegal act by liking her, and someone knew.

Oh my god, Did I say love?

Quinn nervously snakes her arms around my waist and pulls me in for a tight hug, in which I lean my head into her and cry on her shoulder.

"I miss her so much." I state bluntly. "They are probably killing her in there, Quinn."

"Santana's strong, Britt." Q says. " She'll make it through."

"No one's ever made it." I say.

I see a slight moment of panic flash through Quinn's eyes, but she recovers quickly.

"She will be the first then." She says, then leads me out of the bathroom.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I try my best to look strong. I look over to where Rachel is standing, and she looks away. I feel a slight moment of success before I feel Quinn shaking my arm. I look over to see what she is pointing at.

I follow her finger, and see Santana hanging almost lifelessly from the arms of two guards. Her head is hanging from her neck like a dead weight. Her skin looked ghostly pale, and for her being Latina, that was bad.

I heard myself start to scream, and then felt Quinn slap her hand over my mouth.

"They'll send her back." I hear her say in a panic.

I nod.

"We'll go see her in a few minutes. We have to let the guards go away first."

I nod once more and send Rachel a panicked look. I may have just had a little fight with her, but she's still my best friend. She rushes over to me and gives me a quick hug. After the quick exchange we go head towards Rachel's room since her and Santana are roommates.

Rachel unlocks the door in what seems like slow motion. Once the door opens we see Santana laying awkwardly on the bed. I rush into the room before anyone else and shake her shoulder.

"Santana." I say, trying to wake her up.

"Who…" She says, looking up and blinking sleepily at me "B-Brittany?! But, but you were dead?"

"What?" I questioned. "No sweety. I'm right here. So are Rachel and Quinn."

"Th-they used that as punishment?" She asks to no one in particular. "They killed you all so many times."

There are tears streaming down her face at a steady pace as I pull her into a tight hug.

"We're all right here." I say rubbing the back of her head then throw a worried glance to the other two.


End file.
